1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractor for a seat belt fitted to a vehicle which adequately prevents slack in the belt from impairing its operation when a locking device comes into operation in an emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical conventional retractor with a locking device for a seat belt fitted to a vehicle has a pin, a cylindrical shaft, and a spool, which are arranged concentrically in that order. The end of the belt is folded over and sewed to form a loop through which the pin is passed. The cylindrical shaft and the spool have axially extending slots formed therein and in register with each other and through which the belt is passed.
When the double thickness portion adjacent to the loop in the end of the belt is wound round the spool, it has a tendency due to its extra stiffness, not to wind neatly round the spool, but to be left rather slack, so that when the locking device comes into operation in a collision the belt does not lock immediately.